pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Chiroro56
200px Archivo:Chiroro-1916736ebf.gifThis is my last archive:Here!! Porfi,deja un mensaje a partir de aquí!! n.n Mi discusión,no tu discusión x3 Re:Hi claro que me gustaria ser tu amigo puedes llamarme N 13:28 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Respondeme, RAPIDO! Chiroo, aun te puedes apuntar a Pokemon Koshi, rapido, rellena esta icha y mandamela a mi usuario! Aunqe si qieres apuntarte mejor al alto mando, aunqe aun qeda mucho.. Nombre: Usuario: Sprite: Tipo Pokemon: '''cualqier tipo,excepto fuego, psiqico, electrico, venenoso, dragon y agua, qe ya estan cogidos -.-' '''Pokemons: '''solo trees, pueden ser shiny '''Firma: мιмι-¢нαи, ℓα ριηтσяα єη ρяα¢тιι¢αѕ! 13:17 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya, me eqivoqe... =( Ya, pero si has leido el mensaje de arriba, veras qe te puedes apuntar en el lider ... Bueno, da igual apuntate en el tres y yo pongo a ale (porpor) en el 7 =D мιмι-¢нαи, ℓα ριηтσяα єη ρяα¢тιι¢αѕ! 13:22 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Snow:el reality Te inivito a mi reality...solo 2 pokemon hielo..(no legendarios -_- ) el Chico brayan Archivo:Cyndaquil_icon.pngArchivo:Togekiss_icon.png[[Usuario discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'No me llamo Asi ¬¬']]Cindaquilytogekiss 14:47 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Chirooo! Chiro, como no me da la pu*a gana de qe te vayas, perdon por la expresion x3, te voy a decir como puedes cambiar el aspecto al PEE para qe sea el de toda la vida mira: Vete a Preferencias Despues, dale a Apariencia Entonces, te saldran tres opciones: nosecual monaco noseqien Pues tu le clikas a monaco, y ya ED ya sabes qien soy y no hay ganas de clikar el botoncito de la firma x3 D= Chiro, cuales eran las ideas principales qe habia qe poner en el trabajo? jo, si lo hubieramos hecho juntas... La qe acepto hacer el trabajo contigo pero al final lo hiciste sola...D: cHIROROOOOOOOOOO! Suyyy soeeeee! cn le cuenta d mi primishima primaaa! Cuantoo t e exaooo d menoooooshhhhh!!!!!! ѕαкυяα ∂ємση ∂αяк вℓα¢к 08:15 30 oct 2010 (UTC) si tas eres la espeon xDD Lo siento....... ...pero no puedo permitirlo. Las reglas son las reglas y la tienes que crear tu al estilo pokemon. Lo siento--·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 14:59 6 nov 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Porque Porque no me preguntó. Además, para ser de anime tendria que ser original y no modificado. Y además, bakugan se parece a pokemon (?)--·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 18:16 6 nov 2010 (UTC)Acelfoclori Perdona Pero ese sprite solo esta pintao con un color y ya esta, un rayujon como digo yo. Asi que, al menos, podrías hacerlo más o menos BIEN o pedirselo a alguien que te lo haga. Y digo el personaje entero. ¿Vale? O al menos esfuerzate en aprender o en hacerlo, sabes bien como son los sprites normales--·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 18:27 6 nov 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Veras... Chiroro! Hay un problema con tu inscripcion en mi reality! Veras, solo se pueden poner Pokémons que tengan una evolucion por delante, y Espeon no la tiene! Ademas, Eevee ya esta cogido, y no se puede repetir... ''Victor, Taro en Pokémon'''' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 19:29 6 nov 2010 (UTC)' mira chiro lo unico que paso fue que por una estupida pelea se fue mi mejor amiga por eso es mi enojo pero igual despues con el tiempo espero que se me pase [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-Kun ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'El Guardian de las Plantas']] 18:16 7 nov 2010 (UTC) ._. Ya te puse y no era para que te enojaras -.- si quieres te saco ¬¬ pero no te la agarres conmigo ahora [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-Kun ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'El Guardian de las Plantas']] 18:31 7 nov 2010 (UTC) y otra cosa No fue decision de ella el problema fue que por tu culpa todos la hecharon [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-Kun ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'El Guardian de las Plantas']] 18:32 7 nov 2010 (UTC) ok has y di lo que quieras .-. [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-Kun ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'El Guardian de las Plantas']] 15:43 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Siii Claro que seré tu amiga,cuantas más mejor ^.^ Por cierto muy currado tu user ^.^ Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 15:47 10 nov 2010 (UTC) hay un problema ._. Chiro, ibamos a llamarla 'O.U.T Pokemon' No, 'O.U.T.P' u.uU Bueno, da igual (no hay ganas de firmar -w-) ¡¡¡Chirorooooooooooooooo!!! Hace bastante que no te ponía un mensaje amiga ^^ =D Diana8 13:03 14 nov 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Lo digo porque Por lo de Hinata en mi novela. Me pase un poco de lista ._. --·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 13:18 14 nov 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori hola Hola sy nuevo quisiera uqe me guiaras por esta wikiel maestro de los gallade 15:38 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Mi imagen Oyeee! has puesto una imagen solo para mi uso en tu pagina de usuario, te la podrias kitar y ponerte otra plis? Si no te la sacas te la kitare yo, es un aviso кєяσ★¢нaη' '(ケロちゃん) 17:58 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz navidad! (no sabia k titulo meterle) Como voy a enfadarme? no lo sabias y PUNTOOO XDDD lo de PUNTOOO era una broma, no toy enfadada xddd Era la del triple baka :3 BAKA BAKA BAKA (NOTE) PD: HAPPY XMAS TO YOUU (NOTE) AND YOUR BROTHER (NOTE) кєяσ★¢нaη' '(ケロちゃん) 18:15 19 dic 2010 (UTC) XD Lol! Pues mola XDD Ah, por cierto, mi hermana no me quitara el poster 8D Razones: 1. No lo ha visto 2. Lo voy a poner arriba de todo en la pared para que, si lo ve, no me lo pueda quitar x3333 кσηαtα! ♥ n_n Claro que si esta genial que te hayas inscrito y si ahora hago tu link para tu pagina del personaje n_n Y que genial que tengas el tomo de Shaman King, Yo no los eh conseguido TT_TT XD y si me gustaria que fueramos amigos ponme a Pikachu ¿Que te pongo? ケビン コール ™ 18:30 28 dic 2010 (UTC) ewe Ponme a Mijumaru :3 (?) xD Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif [[User:KingDragon 5|''King...]] ● [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|Happy New Year!! '']]Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif 18:13 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Chirorillarilla-chaaan!! (?) Chiroooooooooooooooooo!!! Bueno, que sepas, que pienso acribillarte a preguntas *3* 1. Sabias que he hecho el mejor dibujo que podria haber hecho en toda mi vida y a ti y a Piruru os va a encantar?!?! *W* (Hazte una idea de como es ED) 2. Sabias que me ha encantado el video y que es chulisimo?!?!? *OOOOOO* 3. Pero sabias que no sale Kaai Yuki? D: 4. Pero sabias que me da igual? :3 5. Cuando puedes quedar? =3 6. Por dondse llevas los deberes? :3 7. Que habia que hacer de ingles? XD 8. Sabias que lo unico que tienes que hacer ahora es ir a mi discusion/coger el telefono y llamarme y decirme todas toditas y cada una de las respuestas? :3 9. Se supone que te tenia que hacer mas preguntas? 10. Supongo que no '3' 11. Bye-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa E3 кσηαtα! ♥ òwó Chiroro, una preguntita: En lo que mandaron de mates, los cuadrados que hay que copiarlos enteros, o solo el trocito amarillo? òwó (Esque yo lo estoy copiando todo, y odio hacer trabajo de mas ewe) Nah, no hace falta que firme :3 GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!! *llora de felicidad* TTWTT GRACIAS CHIRO-SAMA!! TWT Alguien que se acuerda TTwTT!! Me encantaaaaaaa ;w; Juro que te hare un dibujo INCREIBLE para ti y para tu hermano :3 Ademas en tu regalo sale todo lo que me gusta: Teto y Miku, Justin bieber, Nekos, ōkamis, kokoros, ES GENIAAAAAL!!! *O* -la abraza muy fuerte- te quiero amiga mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho MUCHO!! Ah por cierto, felicidades por tu madre xDU Ya nos vemos, y no olvides: GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!! dewa, mata! x3 PD: Sip, soy una exagerada xDU PD2: Aprendí un poco de japones, como tu hermano xD ↖•›мιкυ ¢σяρѕє вяι∂є‹•↘™ 16:47 24 may 2011 (UTC) Ettoo... Aquì tenès el link. Te registràs cuando puedas, sì? http://es.fakemon-creators.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Creadores_Fakemon Marta-chan Happy Summer! 19:35 4 jul 2011 (UTC)